Let Love In
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: J.R. goes after Sue Ellen and tries to win her back. Set in the original series at the end of 1x04 Winds of Vengeance.


**Hello everyone, I started watching the original series of Dallas and I love J.R. and Sue Ellen they are one of my favourite couples. I got inspiration to write this after seeing the ending of 1x04 Winds of Vengeance and wishing J.R. had gone after her. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

J.R. Ewing watched his wife walk away, she was broken after finding out he had cheated on her in Waco. Standing in the living room by the fireplace at Southfork he knew he had to go after her.

_I have to put things right._

Leaving the main house, he walked over the gravel driveway towards their cottage. Once he was inside he took off his coat and hung it up before kicking off his boots.

J.R. took a deep breath and walked over to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Sue Ellen, darlin', are you in there?"

There was no answer. Sighing, he opened the door and entered their bedroom to find Sue Ellen curled up on the bed in the black bathing suit she had been forced to sing in by those two rednecks, while he had been helpless, unable to stop them from humiliating her. The memory of seeing her crying, so vulnerable and embarrassed would forever be burnt into his mind and the guilt flooded through him at not being able to help her.

_I was a fool._

Sue Ellen sat up on the bed and stared at him, her face was tear stained from where she'd been crying. This made J.R. feel like he'd been stabbed and it was his fault.

"Get out, J.R."

She was angry, she had every right to be but still J.R. wouldn't move. He watched as she got off the bed and walked towards him. Without saying a word she raised her hand back before slapping him full force across the face. He recoiled backwards, his hand instantly going to his red, stinging cheek.

_I deserved that._

She moved towards him again and began hitting his chest over and over again as the hot, angry tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"How could you do it, J.R.? Do I mean that little to you?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Now listen, sugar."

"Oh no, don't you sugar me, J.R. It won't work. You'd rather sleep with someone other than your own wife. We haven't made love in so long, J.R. and for you to do this to me it hurts."

He could see the pain in her eyes and the knife in his heart twisted deeper.

"There is only one part of your anatomy you think with and it isn't your head. You'd rather spend time chasing tail than…" She was cut off when his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against his body. Their hearts were beating in time with each other's as his blue eyes gazed into her brown ones when he said, "I'm sorry."

When she looked into his eyes she saw that he meant it.

"I've been a fool to not see what is in front of me but no longer darlin', Sue Ellen I love you." With that he kissed her passionately, and she melted in his arms. Her hands went into his hair as she moaned gently and allowed him access to her mouth. He dipped inside, slowly savouring every inch of her before breaking away to kiss her neck. He moved down slowly as his hands went to her shoulders, pushing the straps down for his mouth to take their place, leaving her skin tingling with every kiss he placed there.

"Oh, J.R." Sue Ellen whispered as her head fell back as he continued to kiss her, all the while moving her back to the bed.

He helped her out of the bathing suit, leaving her in just a pair of black lace panties. He drank the image of her in, she was beautiful and she was his. His heart swelled when she began to unbutton his shirt.

When he shrugged out of it, he threw it to the floor and stopped when she began to kiss his chest as she undid the belt on his beige trousers, letting them and his boxers fall to the floor.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, their breathing heavy; words were not needed as their eyes did their talking for them.

J.R. laid Sue Ellen down on the bed, kissing her as their hands wandered over each other, wanting to touch and feel everywhere they could reach.

He took his time caressing every part of her body as she laid her head back on the pillows and moaned in ecstasy until he parted her legs and entered her slowly.

"J.R." She said as her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him as he began to thrust in and out of her slowly, savouring every minute.

She clenched her walls around him and he groaned at the sweet torture. In between kisses he said, "Sue Ellen, I love you."

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as a smile graced her face, "I love you too."

He continued to thrust into her as she held onto his shoulders. When he hit her g-spot she arched up against him, crying out into the room.

"Yes… J.R.… yes…" she moaned in ecstasy as he continued to move inside of her until he began to move faster as she held on tightly to him until the orgasm took hold of her making her shake beneath him as she came. After a few more thrusts he groaned as he came inside of her.

They held onto each other as their bodies came down from the ecstasy they'd shared as they'd made love.

When he had stopped pulsing inside of her, he pulled out slowly and moved to her side, opening his arms as she lay in his embrace kissing his chest and then his lips, lingering there for a few minutes until she broke away and fell asleep in his arms.

Holding her in his arms he smiled, kissing her forehead. He wasn't going to lose her, he couldn't. Without her he wasn't whole. He soon drifted off to sleep with his wife in his arms, content.

They were reunited.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**AnnHarrisForever x**


End file.
